


Why Virgil and the dark sides hate each other

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: an explanation as to why the dark sides hate Virgil although they theoretically lived together for many years
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Why Virgil and the dark sides hate each other

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote and edited this is like an hour

Virgil sat in his room vaguely contemplating every awful thing that could befall Thomas if he ever left the house again, ya know the usual.

Then a knock came at the door, it was rare that he got visitors since he left the dark sides and the light sides were all afraid of him. Too light for some, too dark for others, he wasn’t really part of either side anymore.

But a visitor? This couldn’t be a good sign. He went to the door and opened it.

“What are you doing here?” Virgil asked, surprised at who it was. 

Remus stood in the doorway with a fucked-up, sewn-together, stuffed animal that looked like it was several cut up stuffed animals stuck together, he looked shaky and when he spoke he was quieter than usual, “I- I know you left because of me, cuz I scared you and I’m loud and I cut up all you stuffies when we were little and I- I couldn’t find all the pieces to one. but I put them all together and this one has eight legs so it can give you th- the best hugs ever, and it’s like a spider and you like- you like those and I won’t talk anymore, I promise, just please c-come home?”

He looked close to tears and a part of Virgil wanted to tell him it was okay and everything was okay and that he wasn’t the reason Virgil left. But that would be a lie and Virgil was certain Remus was being lied to often enough considering the company he kept. Remus was part of the reason he left because Virgil didn’t want to ask him to tone back who he was so that it didn’t make Virgil so nervous. It was better to just leave and not to put the extra burden on him and Dee. Virgil took the strange stuffed creature from Remus’s hands and realized he remembered which stuffie each limb came from.

“Thank you, but I can’t come h-” He bit his tongue on the word home, “Back. I can’t come back.”

“Yes you can. Tell those other guys to fuck themselves come back with me, Dee’s cooking dinner and he says he’s making liver and onions so that means he’s making tacos and we can watch a horror movie and you can use it to freak the fuck out enough to get exhausted and go to sleep and-”

“Remus no,” Virgil cut him off, “I can’t okay? I love you and I miss you and I would come back if that’s what would be best for Thomas but the best thing for everyone is if I just stay here in this grey space okay? I can visit for tonight just like I visit the light sides but I can’t come home.”

“But you…” Remus trailed off knowing he had lost, “Alright well I’m going to go get undressed for dinner.”

“Remus no!” Virgil called exasperated, but Remus had already sunk down into the subconscious. 

It was comfortable and familiar sitting in the subconscious as Dee lied about every ingredient he put in the tacos, insisting even as they ate it that this was a vanilla sundae or a can of ravioli. They did watch a horror movie and Remus tired himself by reenacting each kill how he thought it should have gone.

He fell asleep two-thirds of the way through the movie.

As soon as his breathing evened out Dee paused the movie and turned to Virgil, “Well it was sure _nice_ of you to come when you can’t stay.”

“Would you have preferred I didn’t come?’

“Oh _no_ you’re welcome here _anytime_ so you can drag him through missing you all over again. It’s _not_ as if you could have taken him up on his offer properly, that would be absurd. After all if you don’t isolate yourself who will?”

“Dee-”

Dee stood up, “Please stay the night!” He said dismissing Virgil and striding out of the room.

Virgil went back to his room.

~Some months later, After Virgil tried to duck out of the light sides but got accepted~

As Virgil made it back to his room he thought back to what Roman had said about him not being as bad as the others. Is it bad that he felt a little pride in that? After all these months working to be better for Thomas… he had really reached a place where the others accepted him, and maybe even liked him?

The door shut behind him. He whipped around and saw Dee and Remus standing on either side of the door, Dee with his hand splayed out on the back of the door.

“That was _sweet_ ,” He said with a snarl.

“Guys…”

“You said you were staying out of both main sections of the mindscape!” Remus said, weapon in hand.

“I- well I-” Virgil stuttered

“Its funny cuz I thought I was already hanging out with the deceitful one here.”

“Remus, I-”

“Oh please do give us your excuse Virgil because we care _soooo_ much. We definitely didn’t come here just to tell you how badly you fucked up by crossing us.”

“You’ve made some enemies here today Virgil, we’ve been holding back and haven’t been coming for the light sides for a while for your sake but you can now anticipate us like a crushing, suffocating weight on Thomas’s chest. We’ll be in touch!” 

And they sunk out leaving Virgil more anxious than ever. Virgil glanced at his bed where the stuffed animal from Remus lay shredded with the stuffing pulled out and strewn across the comforter.


End file.
